warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Night Whispers that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Yellowfang, Sagewhisker, and Fernshade are discussing the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan **Fernshade thinks Yellowfang should have stopped it, for Russetfur wouldn't have died *Bluestar joins them and reminds them that it is the Dark Forest that they should be worried about *Lionheart, Mudfur, Oakheart, and Mudclaw join them, and they discuss options to stop the Dark Forest warriors *Fernshade leaves to fetch Russetfur **Yellowfang reminds her to have a safe journey, and to tell Russetfur that Yellowfang is sorry *Dovepaw's point of view *ThunderClan and ShadowClan fight over the grassy clearing **ThunderClan wins *Firestar loses a life, and Russetfur is dead *The patrols head back to their camps *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather is healing the cats that got wounded by the attack *Lionblaze and Jayfeather quarrel about the battle *Jayfeather walks into Ivypaw's dream, and figures out that she is training with Tigerheart in the Place of No Stars *Breezepelt confirms that if he was in the battle, he would have fought on ShadowClan's side. *Lionblaze's point of view *He and Cinderheart go on an early patrol. *After being spooked by a snow owl, the pair runs far in the woods, then ends up halting at a abandoned Twoleg nest *Spooked once more, Lionblaze sees that this is where Hollyleaf disappeared. *Lionblaze and Cinderheart go to the field near the herb patches and patrol. They see Flametail watching them, and quarrel at first. *After running back to camp, he sees Jayfeather, and Jayfeather pushes him into a conversastion about Dovepaw's sister, Ivypaw. *Dovepaw's point of view *Dovepaw wakes in the morning when she hears Jayfeather and Lionblaze talking about Ivypaw *She tries to get out of camp, but is stopped by Berrynose and has to go out the Dirtplace tunnel *She attempts to slip out of camp by the tunnel, but she is followed by Ivypaw *Firestar then has Ivypaw and Dovepaw go to hunting practice with Cinderheart and Berrynose. *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather goes back to camp *Millie is overly concerned about Briarlight *Dovepaw knows about Ivypaw visiting the Dark Forest *Jayfeather checks on Firestar's neck injury and Brambleclaw's patrol returns ** Shadowclan is refusing to acknowledge the new border *Ivypaw slips into camp and Jayfeather gets a vision **In the vision Dark Forest warriors attack ThunderClan and only Ivypaw is uninjured **Spottedleaf apologizes to Jayfeather and says she couldn't change anything *Flametail's point of view *Flametail is sorting herbs *Littlecloud shows signs of sickness *ShadowClan goes over what happened in the battle *Ivypaw's point of view *Ivypaw comes back into camp and sees Jayfeather watching her *When she hears about ShadowClan not marking the border, she doesn't think it's a big deal *She is told to go and help Dovepaw with the warriors den which she doesn't want to do because of her fight with her sister. *Cinderheart comforts her and she goes to help Dovepaw. *Flametail's point of view *Flametail goes to the Moonpool *Fire bursts around the walls *Flametail begins running, but a gray tom tells him to stop *A she cat comes, revealing to be Sagewhisker *He regognizes Runningnose,Nightpelt, Fernshade, and Russetfur *Raggedstar appears, saying that The battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan was unjust *Sagewhisker says something terrible was coming *The dream fades away *Flametail leaves the Moonpool *Dovepaw's point of view *Flametail's point of view *Dovepaw's point of view *Lionblaze's point of view *Lionblaze's point of view *Jayfeather's point of view *Ivypaw's point of view *Dovepaw's point of view *Flametail's point of view *Lionblaze's point of view *Jayfeather's point of view *Dovepaw's point of view *Ivypaw's point of view *Dovepaw's point of view *Ivypaw's point of view *Flametail's point of view *Kinkfur comes over and informs Flametail that Mistkit had lost her voice. *After a talk with Littlecloud, Flametail comes over and checks the kit *Flametail is invited to play on the ice, but the ice breaks under him and he falls into the water. *Jayfeather comes to save him, but after Rock telling Jayfeather to let Flametail go, he does and Flametail drowns *Ivypaw's point of view *Ivypaw is out in the forest and kills and mouse and begins to hear noise coming from the lake. *She mentions that she promised herself that she would hunt until she had caught enough prey to make up for losing the herbs. *When Ivypaw goes back to the camp, a clan meeting is called and Firestar tells people about Flametail's death. *It is noted that Brambleclaw felt the loss of Flametail more strongly because he was Brambleclaw's kin. *Dovepaw tells Ivypaw that she doesn't have to go back to the Dark Forest, but Ivypaw says she wants to help her sister and her clan. *When Ivypaw goes to the Dark Forest, she is taken by Tigerstar to a meeting. *She learns of the plot to destroy the clans and StarClan and is terrified to see that the other clan cats in the Dark Forest seemed like real Dark Forest cats when their eyes shine. *She is then taunted by Darkstripe and Brokenstar gives her a quick assessment. *After that, she sees Flametail who tells her that he followed a noise and ended up in the Dark Forest. *Brokenstar then orders Ivypaw to kill Flametail. *At first Ivypaw refuses, but out of fear for her own life and Dovepaw's life, gets ready to kill Flametail, but she is stopped by Tigerheart. *Tigerstar tells her that he wouldn't let her kill what was left of his brother. *He is really defensive of Flametail so Tigerstar and Brokenstar let him live. *When Tigerstar is asked about what to do about Ivypaw he says that she is loyal to the Place of No Stars and that she will fight with them when the battle comes. Night Whispers Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:Night Whispers